degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
We Built This City
We Built This City is the twenty-fourth and final episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on June 23, 2008 in Canada, and on August 15, 2008. Summary With so many upcoming events, Liberty has the night planned. Meanwhile, Peter finds out that his mom is moving to Regina, and he refuses to move. Main Plot With the clock ticking towards the Class of 2007's Prom and Graduation ceremony, Liberty has the perfect night planned: Prom, with the amazing Natasha Bedingfield performing, which was made possible through a contest entered by Liberty. Toby then asked Liberty to be his "date" for the prom, which Liberty thought was just as friends. Amidst all of the commotion, Liberty finds herself attracted to Damian and confides in Toby, who storms off angry and hurt. They were later spotted making out. Manny also sees the two sneaking off together and confronts Liberty when they return to the others. When everyone went to the pool. Damian brags to Toby about his and Liberty's hook-up, which Toby instantly reveals to everyone there. Angry at Damian for cheating and Liberty for betraying her trust, Emma angrily calls Damian out on it and exits the pool, Manny and Toby following closely behind. Ashamed of her actions, Liberty severs her ties with Damian. The next day, Liberty is given the cold-shoulder by her friends. During her graduation speech, Liberty speaks of friendship and forgiveness and chokes up when she starts her memorial of J.T., running out of the auditorium in embarrassment. Emma tearfully follows Liberty outside and assures her that the one mistake is insignificant compared to all of the selfless deeds that Liberty has done. In suit, Manny and Toby comfort Liberty and the four friends return to commencement. Following the ceremony, the four friends honor their departed friend J.T. by flipping the tassel on the graduation cap reserved for him. Sub Plot Peter learns that his mom is moving to Regina for his grandma, and he does not want to move. He has friends, Darcy and a band, so now he wanted to get emancipated and got advice from Mr. Van Zandt at graduation. Trivia= *This episode featured the graduation of the original Grade 7 class; the youngest class featured in the entire series so far. *This the only graduation episode not to be made of multiple episodes. *This episode shares a title with the song "We Built This City" By Jefferson Starship. *This episode marks the final appearance of Damian Hayes. *This episode marks the final regular appearances of Jimmy Brooks, Christine Nelson, Daphne Hatzilakos and Darcy Edwards. |-| Gallery= 190_natasha_071205.jpg we built this city.jpg 6456.png we-built-this-city-1.jpg we-built-this-city-2.jpg we-built-this-city-4.jpg we-built-this-city-6.jpg we-built-this-city-7.jpg we-built-this-city-8.jpg we-built-this-city-10.jpg we-built-this-city-12.jpg Unknown.jpeg thumbnail,,,n.jpg 5446345.png 4353353.png File:34sad34.jpg File:45sd.jpg File:46dfs45.JPG File:76fgf67.jpg File:78kjk67.jpg File:87gh.jpg File:87ghg5.jpg File:87hjh6.jpg File:232sdad.jpg File:232sdsd.jpg File:354dsfs.jpg File:454fdsfd.jpg WBTC7.jpg File:656fgf.jpg File:767fg567.jpg WBTC15.jpg File:878fg.jpg File:3232dsds.jpg File:Degrassi_manny_emma.jpg File:7678f56.jpg File:8787fhg5.jpg Image17h.jpg File:8787ghh.jpg File:8989hgjgf.jpg File:Df4543.jpg File:Fd4545.jpg File:Sd466df.jpg File:Sds343.jpg 4545sd.png 4564dd.png 65464e.png 5445de.png 454dww.png 45643ds.png 5564d.png 644.png 65564.png 45645v.png 545dd.png 4554d.png Uihuiu.png Jhj.png Uiyhu.png U7uhj.png Hhg.png 87u8ij.png J8.png Deg 724 03.jpg Yhuoi.png Jhuj.png Uiuio.jpg Jhuhoij.png Libtoby.jpg Uioujop.png Uiyhuio.png 7yuiyi.jpg 87y89.jpg Image1rf.jpg 4543s.png 54643s.png 4564dx.png 14 (4).jpg Degrassi07.jpg Season-7-3.jpg Libdamkiss.png Iuhlui.png Jhgg.png O;hio.png Uihuj.png Uyuio.png Uiyhuoi.png Uujok.png Uj;o.png 888h.png Uuoi.png 888j.png Uyhuj.png Uj.png Iujio.png 888g.png Iuio.png 888hj.png Uiouhh.png Uyuoi.png Iouiojmm.png Oujioko.png 666h.png 6ht.png 98ijkj.jpg 87ujjjj.jpg 687jhhhh.jpg 67uij.jpg 64ytyt.jpg 456tr.jpg 454tr.jpg 54ftr.jpg 654rff.jpg 8789uj.jpg Manytob.jpg Img-thingb.jpg Ymfju7tigbuit7gf.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Natasha Bedingfield as herself *Ursula Campbell as Missy Stone *Arlene Duncan as Mrs. Van Zandt *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Paul Miller as Troy Stone *Terra Vnesa as Trina Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *Liberty (To Manny): "It was a momentary lapse of reason." *Peter: "Mom! Grandma lives in Regina!" *Toby: "Oh, I won't tell anyone that Liberty and Damian fooled around and now he's bragging about it!" Manny: "Oh snap..." *Manny: "Aww! Best girlfriends forever!...and Toby." |-| Featured Music= *''"Pocketful of Sunshine"'' by Natasha Bedingfield *''"Unwritten"'' by Natasha Bedingfield |-| Links= *Watch We Built This City on YouTube *Watch We Built This City on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Graduation